Neuromuscular diseases such as muscular dystrophy (MD) and aging weaken the musculoskeletal system and hamper locomotion. Both conditions may be characterized by progressive skeletal muscle weakness, defects in muscle proteins, and the death of muscle cells and tissue. Physical therapy, occupational therapy, orthotic intervention, orthopedic instruments, speech therapy, aerobic exercise, low intensity anabolic steroids, and anti-inflammatory steroid supplements may be helpful, but do not reverse or generate long lasting improvements in muscle strength without consequential side effects. A continuing need exists, therefore, for alternative methods to improve skeletal, diaphragmatic, and cardiac muscle strength in aging subjects, and subjects with neuromuscular diseases such as muscular dystrophy, either as a primary therapy or as an adjunctive steroid-sparing combination therapeutic.